Mermaid Magic
by Julia Lindsay
Summary: Bella has recently received a call from the hospital saying her parents have died. But is there more to the story, and will she tell her friends?
1. chapter 1

_**Hey guys! For anyone who read my previous story it was kind of rushed and bad so I this is like a redo of that story!**_

Bella, Cleo, and Rikki walked into _Rikki's cafe._ They greeted Zane with a wave before claiming a table towards the back, farthest away from the "no-go zone", where Sophie worked.

Although Sophie had made up for most of the things she did after the three mermaids created the tower of light, they still steered clear of her just so that it would stay that way. Rikki called Zane over.

"Mango smoothies all around, please." She said confidently. Zane nodded. "Would that be all, or would you also like to order a kiss?" He winked at Rikki as Cleo and Bella rolled their eyes. "In your dreams." Rikki said. "Yes, actually it is. Often." Zane replied. Rikki shooed him away and the three mermaids took to talking about boys.

"Will and I are having fun swimming together, and he understands that I'm a person again now." Bella said. Rikki rolled her eyes. "You two are too cute together." She said as another waitress delivered their mango smoothies. Cleo sipped her smoothie. "You've been unusually quiet, what's up with you?" Bella asked. Cleo shrugged. "Louis hasn't called all week." She said. "It's like he's avoiding me again." Rikki smiled. "Oh, don't worry. He's not." Cleo look at Rikki with the "yeah-right" look. "He's planning a surprise for you. But don't tell him I said anything." Cleo smiled. "Aww, that's soo nice of him!" Their conversation was interrupted by Nate saying, "Bella! You're on!" Bella walked to the stage and began singing a classic.

"I thought that life was kind

just a state of mind

then I found you and the sun shone brightly

it's like when you're alone

just pick up the phone

I hear your voice and I dont feel so empty

Ahhh

You can do anything

Ahhhh

'Cause I-I-I believe in all that I can be,

and I-I-I feel like the air now I can breathe

and think about love"

 _Beep-Beep-Beep!_ Rikki's phone began to ring it's signature beep. "Yes?" She answered. Rikki signaled for Bella to come down from the stage. "It's for you..." Bella took the phone and walked into the cool room for some privacy. She listened as the caller explained the situation. "No... it-it can't be..."

 _"I'm sorry, your parents have passed."_ Those words echoed through her head as she ran out of the cafe and dove into the deep blue ocean outside.


	2. Chapter 2: Secrets And Lies

For a moment, water engulfed Bella as she swum deeper into the water. But she wasn't scared. She dove farther into the water and a beautiful orange tail appeared instead of her legs. She sped to Mako Island, and swam straight into the moon pool.

"Where'd she go?" Will asker himself, although he knew the answer. Mako Island, obviously, but It'd take him hours to get there. He looked at Rikki. "Meet you there." He said to her. She nodded and dove into the deep abyss of water.

When Rikki popped her head up out of the water, Bella's chin was on the edge of the moon pool. "Bella, what's wrong?" Bella looked up. She had to tell someone, it'd been boiled down in her heart for way too long. "My parents..." she said. "T-they're dead!" She burst out crying. Rikki ahad never seen her like this. "That's-I'm so sorry..." They sat in silence for a while until Will came in.

After Rikki had broke the bad news to the whole gang, Cleo asked, "How'd it happen?" Bella responded shakily with, "I don't know. But I'm going to the hospital tomorrow to find out."

 ** _The next day, at the hospital..._** Dr. Marline came out of the hospital room. "Bella, may I speak to you in private?" They both walked back into the room. Will, Rikki, Cleo, Louis, and Zane all pressed their ears to the door.

 **"disease"... "when you were 8" ... "too much pressure"... "too old"...** They all stopped listening and stepped 3 steps away just in time for Bella, strapped to a hospital bed, being wheeled to the emergency room.

"BELLA!" They all called. But they were all left in front of the door.

Will picked up a file the nurse had dropped. "Bella suffers from uhh, something disease which means that she could _die of the same thing her mother had._ Will, Cleo, Rikki, Zane, and Louis gasped.

 _They could loose Bella._


End file.
